Erinnerungen
by Myu-chan91
Summary: Severus denkt an seine schulzeit und an seine damalige große Liebe als er Plötzlich interresanten Besuch bekommt


Erinnerungen

Erinnerungen

Snape sahs mit verkrampfter Körperhaltung auf seinem Sessel,

wieder hatten ihn die Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit übermannt

und beherrschten ihn,

immer wieder sah er sie vor sich und sein Herz durchstieß ein stechender schmerz,

niemals würde er mit jemanden darüber reden können,

denn niemand würde ihm glauben.

Schlurzent verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte zu vergessen,

doch er konnte es nicht und doch wollte er es so sehr.

Niemand hatte davon gewusst nur er und James und James war Tot,

wieder schlurzte er erstickt,

sie hatten sich geliebt auch wenn es niemand gewusst hatte war es so gewesen.

Wieder dachte Snape an den Tag als sie sich gegenseitig die Liebe gestanden hatten,

es war einen Tag nach dem angriff von Remus gewesen als dieser sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte

und James ihn daraufhin Gerettet hatte.

Flachback:

Snape lag im Krankenzimmer sein Körper war überseht von Bandagen und Pflastern.

Der schock über das am Abend passierte übermannte ihn und er erschauderte als er an die großen Zähne von Lupin dachte,

die sich in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatten wo jetzt eine riesige Bandage war,

sein ganzer Körper schmerzte überall hatte er kleinere Blessuren wen dann von Moonys Zähnen oder Krallen oder von dem Harten und unnachgiebigen Waltboden auf dem er aufgekommen war.

Sein Rücken war voller schrammen weil der Boden dort voller Wurzeln gewesen war und jede einzelne sich in seinen Rücken gerammt hatten.

Erst James konnte den Werwolf irgendwie wieder von ihm Runter kriegen,

wie er das geschafft hatte wusste er nicht,

daraufhin hatte er ihn ins Krankenzimmer gebracht wo Poppy ihn versorgt hatte.

Er wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen als die Tür zum Krankenzimmer geöffnet wurde und James hereinkam.

Der Tränke meister war überrascht James zu sehen er hatte nicht damit gerechnet Besuch zu bekommen da er keine Freunde auf der Schule hatte,

doch noch weniger hatte er gedacht dass der Sucher ihn besuchen würde.

Leise huschte James zu seinem Bett er selbst tat so als ob er noch Schlafen würde da es auch noch recht Früh war.

Als er Plötzlich eine Sampfte Hand durch seine Haare gleiten fühlte die weiter über seine Wange glitt bis zu seinem Hals.

Snape konnte eine Gänsehaut nicht zurückhalten und erschauderte wohlig.

Die Hand verschwand daraufhin und Snape verfluchte sich innerlich selbst da er sich nicht zusammennehmen konnte,

als er Plötzlich etwas Weiches und warmes auf seinen Lippen fühlte,

erschrocken öffnete er die Augen nur um in James entspanntes Gesicht zu sehen der die Augen geschlossen hatte,

ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er die Augen wieder und erwiderte den Kuss,

daraufhin hatte sich James wieder von ihm getrennt und hatte ihm die drei Worte ins Ohr gehaucht „Ich Liebe dich"

Snape hatte sich daraufhin in James Arme geschmissen und hatte ihn ausgiebig geküsst bevor er „Ich Liebe dich auch" Erwidert hatte.

Flachback Ende.

Sie waren Glücklich gewesen und hatten sich immer wieder getroffen,

er hatte sogar seine Jungfräulichkeit bei ihm verloren es war ein Wunderschöner Abend gewesen,

James hatte sein Zimmer mit Rosenblättern geschmückt gehabt und hatte ihm eine Augen Binde umgebunden,

daraufhin hatten sie eine Wunderschöne Nacht miteinander verbracht.

James war sehr vorsichtig mit ihm umgegangen so das er kaum schmerzen gehabt hatte.

Doch ihr Glück sollte nicht für immer sein.

James Eltern machten ihm Druck das er sich endlich ein Mädchen suchen sollte das er dann Heiraten sollte,

daraufhin hatten sie ein Gespräch miteinander geführt das ebenfalls wie als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre in Snapes Erinnerungen war.

Flachback:

„Warum tust du das ich dachte wir wären Glücklich" Schlurzte Snape und sah James mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Es muss sein, ich werde meine Endscheidung nicht endern, ich mache mit dir Schluss und suche mir ein nettes Mädchen das ich Heiraten werde so wie es meine Familie von mir will" hatte James darauf geantwortet und war schon drauf und dran wieder hoch zum Schloss zu gehen da sie sich am See getroffen hatten.

„Nein Bitte nicht" Hauchte Snape daraufhin erstickt und Umklammerte James mit seinen Armen so das dieser nicht weiter nach oben gehen konnte.

„Snape lass mich los das bringt doch nichts niemand wird unsere Beziehung Akzeptieren" brach James beherrscht raus und versuchte sich von den schlanken Armen zu befreien die seinen Oberkörper gefangen hielten.

„Es muss doch niemand erfahren wir können es verheimlichen" stammelte Snape hoffnungsvoll und schmiegte sich an soviel Kräftigeren Körper.

„Es Verheimlichen?" Fragte James daraufhin auch er wollte eigentlich weiter mit Severus zusammen sein und wen dieser sich auf so etwas einließ würde er es nicht abschlagen.

„Ja" Antwortete Snape hoffnungsvoll,

daraufhin drehte sich James wider um und Küsste Snapes Lippen,

„und du glaubst das du das schaffst ich werde ständig mit irgendwelchen Frauen rummachen müssen und eine davon werde ich Heiraten,

ich werde auch mit ihr Schlafen müssen um einen Erben zu zeugen denkst du du schaffst das" wollte James Gewissheit und Snapes Nicken reichte ihm,

so das er Pracktisch über ihn herfiel.

Flachback Ende.

Er hatte seine Endscheidung damals nie bereut,

wieder Schlurzte er leise als er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte die ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte.

Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht bevor er die Tür zu seinen Räumen öffnete,

in der Tür stand niemand anderster als James Sohn Harry.

„Was wollen sie hier Mister Potter sie haben schon längst ausgangs sperre" Grummelte Snape in alter Manier

und man würde wahrscheinlich niemals bemerken dass er gerade noch Geweint hatte,

wen da nicht die verräterischen spuren auf seinen Wangen gewesen wären.

Unaufgefordert ging Harry in Snapes Räume und setzte sich auf den Sessel auf dem gerade noch Snape gesessen hatte.

Grummelnd setzte sich auch Snape wieder,

gegenüber von Harry in den anderen Sessel.

„Also Mister Potter was wollen sie nun von mir?" Snape wurde langsam ungeduldig,

doch Harry lies sich zeit, bis er Plötzlich ein Schwarzes Buch hochhielt.

„Das ist das Tagebuch meines Vaters es war in Gringots in meinem Verlies" erklärte der Junge der Lebte,

Snape wurde daraufhin unruhig er wusste nicht ob James auch über sie in dem Tagebuch geschrieben hatte,

doch es musste wohl so sein sonst würde Harry wohl kaum zu ihm kommen.

Harry war aufgestanden und kam langsam auf Snape zu vor ihm kniete er sich auf den Boden und sah zu Snape auf,

der nicht verstand was jetzt passieren wird.

Harry hob eine Hand hoch und strich über Snapes Wange und dann durch dessen Haar,

ohne es zu wollen genoss Snape die Berührungen es war eine Ewigkeit her das er so berührt wurde.

Als sich Plötzlich Harrys Lippen auf seine Legten ungewollt erwiderte Snape den Kuss er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„ich weiß alles" sagte Harry dann Plötzlich in die stille hinein nach dem sie sich von einander getrennt hatten.

„Wieso tuhen sie das?" wollte der Spion wissen und sah Harry verunsichert an.

„Aus Eifersucht meinem Vater gegenüber,

denn er hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit die ich gerne hätte und die ich bekomme" Grummelte Harry und Küsste Snape ein weiteres mal,

bevor er ihn hoch hob was dank seinem vielen Quidditch Trainings ganz einfach war da er nun Größer und Stärker als Snape war.

Er trug ihn zu dessen Schlafzimmer wo er ihn ins Bett legte.

Snape wusste das er sich eigentlich wären musste das er das hier nicht tuhen durfte Harry war sein Schüler und doch konnte er es nicht.

Er hatte sich so lange nach solchen Berührungen gesehnt und so ließ er sich einfach fallen in dem er sich Harry hingab.

Am nägsten Morgen wachte er eng an Harry gekuschelt auf,

so war er nur einmal bei James aufgewacht und zwar bei ihrem ersten Mal,

bei den darauf folgenden male war er jedes Mal alleine gewesen.

Als er Plötzlich eine heißen Atem an seinem Hals fühlte „Ich Liebe dich Sev" hörte er die gehauchten Wörter von Harry,

Tränen kamen ihm hoch und er konnte sie nicht zurück halten so dass sie ungehindert über seine Wangen liefen.

Zärtlich küsste Harry ihm die Tränen weg und nahm ihn noch fester in die Arme,

es war ein wundervolles gefühl so nah bei Harry zu sein.

„Ich werde für immer bei dir bleiben" versprach Harry bevor er ihn Leidenschaftlich Küsste.

Snape schimpfte sich einen alten narren weil er wirklich glaubte was Harry ihm sagte.

„Das kannst du auch" Antwortete Harry auf seine Gedanken und liebkoste sampft seinen hals.

Und Severus gab sich Harry einweiteres mal hin, nur um dann als er zum Höhepunkt kam „Ich Liebe dich" zu schreien.

Harry hatte ihn sampft aufgefangen als er auf ihn fiel und beruigend seinen Rücken gestreichelt,

„ja ich dich auch" hauchte dieser daraufhin und Snape fing Langsam an daran zu glauben das es klappen könnte,

mit ihm und Harry und als er Harry daraufhin lächeln sah wusste er dass er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

Ende


End file.
